pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 15:39 5 jul 2010 Hola te doy la bienvenida a POKESPECTACULOS aki podras escribir novelas xd y me gusto tu novela Esta mejor ke la mia y tiene casi el mismo formato mi pokemon favorito es cyndaquil xD Bueno suerte con tu novela y sigue asi ya la lei y me gusto xDDD. Mira esta es la mia. Y tenemos la misma mama se parece mucho a la mia pero la tuya es mas expresiva xD Viajes_en_Johto Bueno chao Nicolas Para Te pido educadamente que pares de editar la pagina de Usuario:Munchlax-code no tienes derecho a enfadarte, ella pudo quitar el sprite igual que dice en Ayuda:Sprites en las pokenovelas, asi que porfavor leetelo y pide disculpas por lo que has hecho. --♥мikaa♥ ~ 'The Kesha fan 17:11 15 jul 2010 (UTC) No tienes por qué irte... A ver...Todos cometemos errores...Code no te advirtió de que esa imagen tenía copyright, y tú hiciste mal borrándole la página cómo venganza...Como ves, ambos os habéis equivocado, y ninguno tiene razones para irse. No hablarán mal de ti, Code ya se disculpó, y ahora te toca recapacitar sobre si de verdad quieres irte de esta página, con una pokenovela a medio hacer. Espero que no te vayas, aunque no soy quién para decirte lo que debes hacer. --'ºNicopriº 17:25 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye... Soy Munchlax-code , me SABOTEARON LA CUENTA. Wenu ... una larga historia , siento lo del otro dia , (todo fue x mi culpa) Solo kiero k seamos amigos , lo aceptarias? Te he hecho una cosita: Archivo:Pichu_Ball_by_KaraKent.png És una pichu Ball ^^ Espero k t guste [[User:KaraKent|'♥ω♥Kaяa Kent ♥ω♥']] 's Dance;" _rte_style="color:HotPink; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;" _rte_attribs=" style=color:HotPink; font-family:Alfredo's Dance;">The Boys Are Back - Everyday♪ 08:31 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola derepente te sirve http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/isshudex.shtml Usuario:FANPOK HOla Archivo:Koromori.gif otro regalito para tu aevntura pero al menos las gracias xDDD para ke te siga trayendo mas =P Usuario:FANPOK VALEEEE por mi genial: Usuario:Chiroro56 Sprite:Archivo:Hina_mei.gif Profesión:paparazz [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 09:03 24 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿Por qué no? Nombre: Victor Sprite: Archivo:Gold sprite.png Trabajo: Informacion sobre el pueblo Si claro.. Pues le entro x3 El sprite te lo dejo ahorita i quiero la seccion de chismes xDD [[Usuario:Tukumi pikuru|'··"]] 21:17 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Puedan entrar en Noticiero pkew Sprite:Archivo:Lisandro(3).png Seccion:Opinion sobre temas actuales (Dentro de lo posible usando expresiones como¡@€~@#¬~@~|@#@~! Quiero ser un PAAPAArazzi xD Nombre: Triki Sprite: Archivo:Entrenador guay.png Trabajo: Vaguear, digo, trabajar con la gente, para que me expliquen sucesos (Me gusta hablar con abuelas, porque me hacen gracia) xD --Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 14:48 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar Gracias por participar en Las joyas del tiempo.Has conseguido que pueda morir feliz XD No soy pija >=3 ¿Qué te pasa? Ése noticiero vas a tener que borrarlo o al menos el comentario hacia la Pokénovela de Alex pokémon. Es ofensivo. Si querés dar tu opinión sobre la novela, podés escribirla en la discusión del autor '''siendo respuestuoso'. A ninguno nos gusta que nos digan que nuestra pokénovela es un asco sólo porque sí. No se permite ofender a los usuarios porque se te antoje y menos crear una página para hacerlo. Disculpá pero no me parecer correcto y Alex se ofendió mucho (revisá su blog). αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 02:04 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Haru tiene razón No puedes ofender porque te de la gana, aunque sea todo en cachondeo, son críticas. Está bien que hayas pedido disculpas, y lo hayas borrado. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:00 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Tienes Suerte Haz Recibido a Archivo:Huevo de baltoy GPI.png y has sido el Cliente numero 30 osea que tu huevo Nacera en 30 Minutos!!!! Te felicito. Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Aquí tienes... Tu huevito pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de Mudkip.png Eclosionará a las 400 ediciones, evolucionará a las 420 y evolucionará por última vez a las 440 Cuídalo bien! --Anabeel 22:12 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias pero tengo 865 ediciones ED [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηggℓα¢єση']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'νιναη ℓσѕ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ ']] 00:29 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro que no ED mira lo que dice El glaceon macho 867 ediciones desde el 17 sep 2010 [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηggℓα¢єση']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'νιναη ℓσѕ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ ']] 00:57 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! Hola... puedo participar en tu novela de los pokemon de weverly place y creo que una glaceon serviria para el papel de alex ruso Los pokemon de weverly place oye... quiero ser alex pero los delcaty son mas o menos creidos como gigi (solo es una sugerencia) hOLA Yo me inscribi como Justin ,me inscribi como Dean porque me olvide que ya me habia inscrito y espero que Los Pokemones De Weverly Place se convierta en una gran pokenovela. Paz ,amor ,bendiciones y buenos deseos EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 00:35 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Entrega completada gracias por adoptar un huevo de la guarderia sunnysode siga adoptando y cuide muy bein a su huevo archivo:Huevo de Ralts (GS).png no lo olvide ciudelo bien nacera en halloween (31 de octubre) Alex Dime lo que quieras mi novela y no olvides resolver el misterio 00:35 27 oct 2010 (UTC) de nada oye me agradas serias mi amigo me caes bien Paz y amor,buenos deseos y bendiciones EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 00:52 27 oct 2010 (UTC) oye te recomiendo que dean sea un leafeon o un quilava y que tu pongas quien va a ser teressa solo es una sugerencia EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 01:45 27 oct 2010 (UTC) dos preguntas hola mis dos huevos que me entregaste ya an eclosionado como los evoluciono tengo a un tsutaaja y un rioluLotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 23:33 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! Hola.... si quieres podemos unir las guarderias (a la mia le hago no se cuanta publicidad) y te dejo una ofrenda de paz: Archivo:Huevo_de_Snorunt_LGP.png se abrira en 503 ediciones (por paz) LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 00:38 28 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno.. Bueno... si alguien pide un huevo de tu guarderia yo lo entrego y si quieres podemos ser amigos, ya que sere la "repartidora" de tu guarderia PD. si quieres puedo reponer tu guarderia : poner mas huevos nuevos LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 18:20 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu huevito pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de Aipom.png Se abrirá a las 570 ediciones y se abrirá a las 610 Cuídalo bien! Anabeel 21:25 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola! Cuando tiempo no? ^^ Me has puesto la primera en amigos k iluu [[User:Munchlax-code|'Bℓα¢к★Gσℓ∂ Sαω']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'ブラック★ゴールドソ']] 15:00 30 oct 2010 (UTC) te interesaria... hola... te interesaria aparecer en mi nueva novela... LA HISTORIA DE VULPIX Y EL MISTERIO DEL ARCHIPIELAGO LUNAR.... solo dime que pokemon te pongo.... sera de muuuucho suspenso... LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 20:36 30 oct 2010 (UTC) uan pregunta bueno, 2 1º ¿Cuando se abre el huevito? 2º ¿Te gustaría que fuermos amigos? Anabeel 23:26 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Para snow el reality Aqui mi sprite Archivo:Zac_sprite_cientifico_malvado.png es de cientifico malvado XP at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 14:42 4 nov 2010 (UTC) El disfraz para el reality! Este es! Archivo:White NB bruja.png ^-^ --Anabeel 15:17 4 nov 2010 (UTC) El disfraz Archivo:Germán2_Hombre_Lobo.png es el de Germán [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 16:21 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Riolu by Anabel.png Evolucionará a las 650 ediciones, podrá evolucionara a un lucario normal o a uno echo por mi. Si es el segundo avísame cuando llegues la las ediciones Cuídalo bien! --Anabeel 17:54 4 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola si me gustaria ser tu amigo como que pokemn te pongo a mi me puedes poner de umbreon bueno si quieres claro Th3 gH0sT I´ll meet you there 18:12 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Amistad Claro k si me pones un Archivo:Glaceon_DP.png Mi Disfraz... Ten Archivo:Leo_Zibang.png ^_^Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:58 5 nov 2010 (UTC) tu pokemon aqui tienes a tu regice Archivo:Regice.png reeeegiiiiceee!!!! (muchas gracias) ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 18:02 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye Muchas Gracias por la placa nwn [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 02:57 8 nov 2010 (UTC) tuyo Tu pokémon navideño thumb HEY TU!! ¬3¬ Oye, porqe has usado el sprite de amanda de pokemon koshi? Es solo mio!! Por lo menos, hubieras pedido permiso, ya qe lo hize yo u.u Ni se ter ocurra volver a coger mis cosas sin permiso, ok? n.n O te descuartizare, te llevare a la mansion del dolor y te dejare alli unos meses, y cuando estes bien muerto, te hechare de comida a los keronenses canibalees, despues, recogere tu sangre y qe se la beba un sharpedooo!! (?) Ya, es una muerte un poco violenta, pero eso te pasara si vuelves a coger mis cosas mis cosas x3 Bueno, no estoi enfadada porqe seguramente no sabias que era mio, pero como cogas mas cosas mias sin permiso te descuartizaree >=D n.n мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ Ups ED En serio? No me acordaba, joo, un fallo lo tiene cualqiera TTwTT Ñaña, lo siento mucho XD Por cierto, qieres ser mi amigo? Espero qe me perdones, esqe soy muy olvidadiza TTwTT x3 SORRYY D: Ademas, creia qe estaba leyendo otra historia o.o Bueno, un peqeño fallo y confusion por mi parte x3 Perdon n.n мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ Graciaas n.n Gracias por perdonarme, pero soy muy olvidadiza, ademas, esqe me meti en tu novela, y creia qe era otra x3 (si no lo has entendido, tranqilo, yo tampoco x3) мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ Merciiiiiiiiiiiii Wiiii :3 graciaaaaaaaas! m as exoo a dead masterr :D K FELIIIZ K TOYYY! ME ENCANTAAAAA! Te are un regalo, pero necesitare toda una noxe para asertelo n.n [[User:Munchlax-code|'Dєa∂★Maѕтєя']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'(デッドマスター)']]Insanity★ 17:19 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Merci! Gracias por el regalo! Me encanto! Aki tienes tu otro Archivo:Regalo para Brayan.gif Besitos! --Anabel 14:07 10 nov 2010 (UTC) vale Si que quiero que seas my friend. Te pongo un cyndaquil y un togekiss. (Ponme un piplup y un charmander (ya te lo imaginarias) SoulSilver Piplupmander 17:49 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Ten... aki ta:Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 18:14 15 nov 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|left|Esta es mi canción favorita... Thanks!! Gracias,me servirá bastante...además...me encantan las caras felices xD :) :D ¿Ves? Por cierto...ya que te has molestado...¿¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?? Una cosa si no te ves e mi lista es que hoy ya no puedo ponerte porque me han castigado dime ¿te pongo un Cyndaquil? A mi ponme un Lucario y un Celebi (Bueno ya lo sabrás) y con el nombre de mi firma please xaooo --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 20:25 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Cindaquil:Video de Snow Pues no se poner videos aqui nwnU pero te digo la cancion que canta Germán es''' Burning Up De los Jonas Brothers. [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98| Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 23:36 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues si lo puedes poner un poco más pequeño mejor, y por mi si quieres ser él guay pero tendrás que tener una "historia de amor" con Elena si a ti no te importa (eske le regale el puesto a ella y kiso tener una istoria así x33) weno, besitos --Anabel 19:28 16 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: El de Gobios ya los pongo yo peke PDD: El de Edna no lo necesitaba, pero gracias igual x3 Anabel 19:30 16 nov 2010 (UTC) pues no lo pienso perdonar, pero puede volver a pe si quiere. Yo nunca le dije qe se fuera, por lo que puede volver cuando quiiera. мιкα 1999 06:36 17 nov 2010 (UTC) ... tu eres una palomita mensajera? No estoy enfadada contigo, pero me molesta no sabes cuanto las palomitas... мιкα 1999 18:16 17 nov 2010 (UTC) brayan tienes msn? es ke kiero saber unas cosas del reality y otras cosas x3 asi estamos mas en contacto xd [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] ps xD He pensado algo xD quieres ser mi amigo? si es asi ponme a Futachimaru y a ti te pongo a snorunt? [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']][[User_talk:El glaceon macho|''Hatake]] 00:08 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro que podemos ser amigos PD:Me gustan bastante tus novelas :)--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?]] 12:15 23 nov 2010 (UTC) regalo!! vi que no tienes muchos regalos, esto es para ti n_nArchivo:Regalo_para_brayan_por_fanny.gif nos vemos '''♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 23:47 23 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Somos amigos? Esque ayer me preguntaste en mi discusion y te dije que si pero como no estoy en tu lista no estoy muy seguro. PD:Si causo alguna molestia o te parezco pesado dimelo xd--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 17:49 24 nov 2010 (UTC) oki ^^ pues encontre una imagen de snorunt y me dije tal vez a el le guste y de entregar los huevos, era nuestro trato =D ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 23:38 24 nov 2010 (UTC) xD Pobre, seguro que te llevaste un buen susto xD Y si me los hubieras borrado tampoco hubiera pasado nada ^-^ Bueno, solo era eso Besos! Anabel 16:47 26 nov 2010 (UTC) hola en el cuadro de posiciones en Snow el reality vuelve te recomiendo que e vez de ese espacio blanco pongas negro x3 Hola n_n Hola has sido asignado asignado al dormitorio GrySkyDial y puedes tomar tu placa de aqui saludos por parte de Show:Leyendas de Entrenadores y mias ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 17:56 27 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias n_n gracias por el sprite, esta monisimo ^.^ pronto tendras un regalo nwn ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:34 29 nov 2010 (UTC)